Suicide Season
Suicide Season is the second studio album by British metalcore band Bring Me The Horizon. It was released on 29 September 2008 in the United Kingdom and Europe through Visible Noise. The band signed a licensing deal with Epitaph Records on 11 September 2008, with the label releasing the album on 18 November 2008 in the United States. The album shows a major change musically from their previous releases, abandoning their original deathcore sound. This would also be the last album to feature Curtis Ward on rhythm guitar. The band later released a two disc special edition of Suicide Season which features various musicians and producers remixing tracks off the album, entitled Suicide Season: Cut Up! This was released on 2 November 2009 in the United Kingdom through Visible Noise and on 12 April 2010 in the United States through Epitaph. Suicide Season spawned four singles ("The Comedown", "Chelsea Smile", "Diamonds Aren't Forever" and "The Sadness Will Never End"). The album debuted on the UK Chart at № 47,[3] the Australian ARIA Albums Chart at № 28, and the Billboard 200 at № 107. Background Information Suicide Season was recorded in Arboga, an isolated Swedish village. Lead vocalist Oliver Sykes described Arboga as "Nowheresville". Sykes considered the isolation Arboga provided as ideal in comparison to the constant activity in Birmingham, the recording location of their first album: "We recorded Count Your Blessings in the middle of Birmingham and it was very easy to get distracted. Arboga is a village with nothing in it apart from a tiny shop and that was it. We actually lived at the studio so it meant we could all just focus on the music. Fredrik was a cool guy, and he taught us how to do stuff, so at night after he'd gone home we'd still be recording the album." In an issue of Metal Hammer, Bring Me the Horizon's performance of "It Was Written in Blood" was released from the Metal Hammer Golden God Awards ceremony. The track was mislabeled as being from This Is What the Edge of Your Seat Was Made For and was also mislabeled as the song "Sleep with One Eye Open". Suicide Season is released under Enhanced CD format and includes a music video for "The Comedown", along with downloadable desktop wallpapers. The album features guest appearances from vocalist JJ Peters of Deez Nuts, Sam Carter of Architects and Luis Dubuc of The Secret Handshake. It was announced on 27 August 2009 that Bring Me the Horizon will be releasing a remixed version of Suicide Season, titled Suicide Season: Cut Up!, and was released in the United Kingdom on 2 November 2009 and was later released in the United States on 12 April 2010. The origin of the album concept was that Oliver Sykes asked a friend to remix one of their songs, and the band was very pleased with the end result so the band decided to have all of Suicide Season remixed. Musicians and producers featured on the album include: Ben Weinman from The Dillinger Escape Plan, Skrillex,L’Amour La Morgue, KC Blitz, Utah Saints and Shawn "Clown" Crahan from Slipknot. Musical Style Suicide Season departs from Bring Me the Horizon's previous deathcore sound, the band has been credited as starting to adopt a more eclectic style. In an interview with Metal Hammer magazine, Sykes states that this album is "100% different" from Count Your Blessings. He also says: "We experimented a lot more I think, more with other styles of music we all enjoy, using different instruments and technology, by bringing a lot of digital stuff to the table. Every track is different." Because of this drastic change in sound from Count Your Blessings they have had experienced a massive fanbase shift. Sykes has stated that because of the band being better focus when in the studio for the album it made it easier for them to experiment with song writing and expand their sound: "We didn't really have any other band we wanted to sound like or any other style. We just thought we'd try to do something different and see what comes out. And this is what came out." The remix album Suicide Season: Cut Up! style has a range of different genres. Oliver Sykes in Interview states that "There's not a song on there that really sounds like the original. What's great though is the diversity of each song. There's hip-hop, electro to drum and bass." The dubstep style of the record has been acknowledged in tracks from Tek-one and Skrillex while the hip-hop elements are found in Travis McCoy's remix of Chelsea Smile. Benjamin Weinman's version of "No Need for Introductions..." is considerably the most unique with its incorporation of industrial music. Track Listing Category:Albums